


Hoshi no tama

by MotsPassants



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Emprisonnement, Esclavage (mentionné), Gen, Isolement, Les humains sont des monstres, Pokemons en cage, Tests sur sujets conscients (mentionné), Torture (mentionné)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotsPassants/pseuds/MotsPassants
Summary: Quand elle fermait les yeux elle rêvait du vert des feuillages et du bruit des bêtes dans l’herbe. Ou de l’odeur de la pierre encore humide après un orage d’été. De la fraicheur du vent qui lui giflait le visage, d’un sentiment de plénitude et de liberté devant l’immensité du ciel. Quelques-unes de ses visions n’étaient pas aussi vivaces. C’était juste des impressions, une odeur distinctive ou un flash de couleur qui s’estompaient de sa mémoire comme un mirage insaisissable.Puis il y avait les cauchemars.Et il y avait celui qu'elle vivait éveillée.





	Hoshi no tama

Il faisait sombre. C’était silencieux, et elle se sentait vulnérable.

La pièce était relativement large malgré les cages qui s’empilaient jusqu’au plafond, avec des lumières tamisées. Il n’y avait aucunes fenêtres, et elle ignorait quand elle avait senti la chaleur du soleil sur son pelage pour la dernière fois. Sans lumière du jour cela devenait difficile de garder une quelconque notion du temps. 

Et bientôt cela cessa d’avoir de l’importance.

Le monde autour d’elle se limitait à ce qu’elle pouvait distinguer depuis son enclos. La seule chose qui lui appartenait vraiment. A peine plus grande qu’elle, et qui sentait un mélange d’urine et d’ammoniaque.

A vrai dire quand ils l’avaient placée là pour la première fois ça avait été un soulagement d’échapper à leurs scalpels et à leurs seringues. Elle se souvenait de silhouettes menaçantes, de mains cruelles, de flashs lumineux et d’une douleur insoutenable. Elle avait pleuré, hurlé et s’était débattue de toute ses forces. Rien n’y faisait. Au contraire, son tortionnaire s’en était même plutôt amusé.

« Regardez-moi cette petite boule de poil ! J’espère pour toi que tu garderas ce tempérament. »

La plupart de ses congénères étaient plus dociles. Beaucoup avaient tenté de le fuir, mais le résultat était toujours le même.

L’espoir est toujours ce qui meurt en dernier.

ooOoo

Certains pokemons ne restaient que quelques heures tout au plus, d’autres étaient déjà là avant qu’elle n’arrive.

D’autres encore disparaissaient pendant de longues périodes pour revenir avec une patte en moins ou les yeux vitreux et le regard vide.

Elle pouvait s’estimer heureuse.

Elle aurait pu être victime de sautes d’humeur comme son voisin qui avait évolué à cause du stress et qui avait donc du mal à contrôler son feu intérieur. Ce n’est pas comme si les injections ou les coups dont il était souvent victime amélioraient les choses, mais les humains semblaient le penser, eux. Alors le Reptincel serrait les crocs et encaissait. Puis se roulait en boule dans un coin de sa cage une fois de retour pour se faire plus petit.

Elle tentait de lui apporter un peu de réconfort quand elle était lucide, mais elle savait que c’était comme mettre des pensements sur une plaie purulente.

(Ces congénères allaient et venaient. Elle vit passer des Pikachus par douzaines et il y en avait toujours un pour remplacer son prédécesseur.)

(Et elle, allait-elle disparaître elle aussi, pour être remplacé par un Goupix plus jeune et moins maladif ?)


End file.
